


Bravenlarke Valentine's Day

by BeaRyan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blanket Fic, Bravenlarke, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Valentine's Day, light comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake was a lucky bastard and he knew it.  No way he would have been able to land either Raven or Clarke if they were still on the Ark and somehow he had them both. He had to make Valentine's Day good, but things weren't going according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravenlarke Valentine's Day

Bellamy Blake was a lucky bastard and he knew it. No way he would have been able to land either Raven or Clarke if they were still on the Ark and somehow he had them both. He had to make Valentine's Day good. 

Plan A: Romantic walk at sunrise on the beach with a girl on each arm. OK, so it was a dank creek with a giant eel in February. Whatever. You could see sand despite the ice around the edges of the water. They'd all read the same books on the Ark. Raven and Clarke would get the idea. It had been kind of romantic too, right up until Raven stepped on a slick rock and her brace went one way and her foot the other. She was wet, cold, and pissed but otherwise OK. Note to self. Girl's a badass, but she's not surefooted. 

Plan B: Give them flowers. Girls like flowers. Problem was he didn't have girls. He had women. Usually it was cool that they were smart, but Nyko had seen the floppy red flowers as Bellamy brought them into medical and started talking about painkillers. Raven had caught some part of the debate on opium versus heroin and laudanum and she'd gone to get that chemist she worked with in engineering. Dude had popped a boner talking to Nyko about what those flowers were. That was not the boner Bell had in mind. 

Plan C: Picnic lunch. It had been a bitch getting Clarke and Raven out of their offices. He'd cranked up the charm and they'd agreed but neither had been willing to leave camp. They'd settled in near Raven's gate, at least blocked from the view of the main camp if not exactly private, and stared out over the ground they'd crossed too many times on the way to too many missions that had failed one way or another. They huddled against each other and, yeah, the feeling were sure as hell raw and right on the surface, but it wasn't romantic. 

Plan D: Candlelight and booze. If they'd had something other than regular hooch and the same powerbars they ate every night it might have been special, but it wasn't. How the hell did he manage to keep both these women sleeping in his tent night after night when he couldn't even pull of dinner and drinks? 

Plan E: More shots alone and then brooding in the central courtyard of Camp Jaha. This wasn't even a Valentine's Day plan, it was just something that happened. A lot. Clarke and Raven did their own thing in the evenings. He'd hang out and give them someone to talk to if they wanted it, but mostly Raven wanted to work in peace in Engineering and Clarke was running through Grounder verb conjugations with Lincoln. He'd rather drink alone, thanks. 

They'd told him not to get too drunk before they left, and he wouldn't. There was always a shot something good could come out of this shit day. He didn't give up and they'd come home eventually. He'd be there, keeping the home fires burning as they called it, even it was was technically a tent and flammable. He'd make it a home even if it killed him or bored him to death. Which reminded him, it was dark and late enough that he could smuggle in the surprise. 

All trade with the Grounders was supposed to go through the Council. There were forms and requests, and it made it tough to get a new fur blanket when one of your women was on the Council. Clarke wouldn't have gone for it if he'd asked, so technically this was a gift to him from his sister. Tonight they'd be warm for a change. 

He'd done his best for them all since the snows had started falling, but it was February and cold as hell at night. Even with the three of them piled up like puppies, their assigned blanket each laid out in a carefully assembled overlap, he usually wound up with a foot hanging out the bottom and freezing. Romance had given way to functionally meeting some basic needs a long time ago. He took care of business, but Spring couldn't get here soon enough. A big blanket might just make home a lot more homey. 

He retrieved it from one of his many hiding spot around Camp Jaha, arranging some scrap metal so the bullets and canteens he kept at the back of the closet were again hidden, and shoved it into a laundry sack. No one questioned why he was hauling around a bulky enough laundry package to clothe half of the remaining delinquents and he said a silent prayer of thanks that the good citizens of the Ark had been trained in looking away so well. 

He pulled it out of the sack and unbundled it once he was inside his tent. It was big enough to cover the entire floor, butting up against the tubs that held the few belongings they each had along the edge of the wall. The long hairs of the blanket were softer than the ones on his head and the stitching had been done by someone who knew what they were doing. He could see the seams, but when he ran his hand over the side that would be against their skin as they slept it was perfectly smooth. Hell yeah. Thank you, Octavia. 

Quickly he took off as much clothing as he planned to, just his boots and belt, dumped the crap from his pockets and crawled under the blanket. It only took a few minutes for the trapped heat to build enough that he was comfortable, to the bone warm for the first time since the leaves had turned, and later he woke up and actually took off his coat. Warm. Maybe if Clarke and Raven ever came home...

He went back to sleep with visions of the three of them in his head. 

He woke as Raven slid under the blanket and curled up against him. "It's warm. You made it warm." 

Even half-asleep he could spot an opportunity. "You don't need your coat. Take it off." 

She rolled her eyes at him, but she took off her coat. 

Clarke arrived five minutes later, unsurprised to find Bellamy and Raven entangled, but less forgiving when she saw the blanket. "Contraband? Bellamy you can't..."

He cut her off, "It's a gift from Octavia." 

"Shut up and take off your clothes," Raven said. Bellamy and Clarke's heads turned towards her as if synchronized. "You know you were thinking it," she said to Bellamy. To Clarke she said, "It's warm." 

"How warm?" 

"Sleeping naked warm." 

"Sleeping?" Clarke asked. She took in their grins and the bare skin of their shoulders peeking out from under the blanket and let the joy settle in her heart as her body settled under the blanket. "Happy Valentine's Day to us."

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and unbeta'd, but I wanted to get it out for Valentine's Day. Let me know if you see any problems. Hope you like it.


End file.
